The present invention is related to the field of unmanned aircraft systems (UASs), also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or “drones”. In particular, the invention relates to hybrid UASs having both (1) fixed wings for fixed-wing operational flight, and (2) rotary wings for vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) flight.